New communication channels will enable the use of new communication devices having special functions. Some of these functions may be similar to things previously found in mobile phones. There may also be additional functionality.
In addition to this additional functionality, these devices will typically operate from transmissions and receptions over new frequency bands. For example, the band previously associated with analog television, the 700 MHz range, will eventually be provisioned for other uses. One such use may be a hybrid communication device which enables communication as a cellular telephone, but also enables other kinds of communication functions, such as communication of video e.g. wireless television or other communication, communication of video telephony, and other uses.